familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andes, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = |area_land_km2 = |area_water_km2 = |area_total_sq_mi = |area_land_sq_mi = |area_water_sq_mi = |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1,301 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = |timezone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = |area_code = |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = |footnotes = }} Andes is a town in Delaware County, New York, United States. The population was 1,301 at the 2010 census. The Town of Andes contains a hamlet (formerly a village) also named Andes. The town is on the southeast border of the county. History Settlement began in 1784. The town was formed in 1819 from the Town of Middletown. In 1845 in an Anti-rent War, protesters, several hundred dressed as "Calico Indians," shot and killed Under-Sheriff Osman Steele, when he and deputies attempted to collect overdue rent of about $64. Hundreds of protestors were arrested and two were sentenced to death, but their sentences were later commuted. On December 31, 2003, the incorporated village of Andes ceased to exist. During a special village election on June 3, 2002, the residents approved dissolving the village by a vote of 81 to 63.Breakey, Patricia. "Andes residents begin life after end of village". The Daily Star (Oneonta, New York). January 9, 2004. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of 112.5 square miles (291.5 km²), of which, 109.1 square miles (282.5 km²) of it is land and 3.5 square miles (9.0 km²) of it (3.07%) is water. The south town line is the border of Ulster County, New York. Andes is partly in the Catskill Park. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,356 people, 604 households, and 381 families residing in the town. The population density was 12.4 people per square mile (4.8/km²). There were 1,326 housing units at an average density of 12.2 per square mile (4.7/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 96.90% White, 0.44% Black or African American, 0.29% Native American, 0.59% people of Asian descent, 1.03% from people descended from other races, and 0.74% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.92% of the population. There were 604 households out of which 20.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.3% were married couples living together, 5.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.8% were non-families. 31.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.25 and the average family size was 2.77. In the town the population was spread out with 18.4% under the age of 18, 6.3% from 18 to 24, 21.4% from 25 to 44, 32.4% from 45 to 64, and 21.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 48 years. For every 100 females there were 104.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 107.7 males. The median income for a household in the town was $35,119, and the median income for a family was $39,474. Males had a median income of $28,074 versus $22,847 for females. The per capita income for the town was $20,650. About 6.1% of families and 9.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.4% of those under age 18 and 6.8% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Andes *Andes – The hamlet of Andes, is on Route 28 in the north part of the town. *Pepacton Reservoir – A reservoir partly inside the town. *'Union Grove' – A community lost to the reservoir. Notable residents Notable current and former residents of Andes include Susan Dey (who moved to the area in 2007 and active in community events)http://www.wskg.org/wskg_news/susan-dey-talks-about-andes-battle-bands Climate This climatic region is typified by large seasonal temperature differences, with warm to hot (and often humid) summers and cold (sometimes severely cold) winters. According to the Köppen Climate Classification system, Andes has a humid continental climate, abbreviated "Dfb" on climate maps.Climate Summary for Andes, New York References External links * Town of Andes, NY * Andes area information Category:Andes, New York Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Delaware County, New York